


40 Lbs of Love

by czarna_pantera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Astromech Droids, BB-8 Shows His Love, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Friendship, In Fact BB-8 Is Quite Heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: BB-8 shows Poe his affection (fanart).
Relationships: BB-8 & Poe Dameron
Kudos: 21





	40 Lbs of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the interview with Oscar Isaac.
> 
> A kid asked him if BB-8 sleeps at the end of his bed, since he is at the end of his X-wing. Oscar answered that indeed, he does, but he always wants to roll up and cuddle next to Poe and he always has to put him back down at the bottom of the bed. ;) Now, since BB-8 weights 40 lbs...


End file.
